Fishermen that fish from the banks of waterways encounter treacherous footpaths. There is moss and algae covering the shoreline as well as large, current smoothed rocks to lose one's footing on. Prior art conventional boots and shoes utilize polymer soles with aggressive style treads geared more for terra firma. These, while providing good traction on the shore, do not fare well when in the water. Similarly, roofers encounter slippery roofs with similar problems and poor solutions.
Outdoor shoes or boots are generally geared to a specific type of terrain, whether it be gravel, bush, sand, rock, etc. The purpose dictates the design and components of the footwear. The soles may be made of a polymer with a low durometer or a high durometer, the spacing on the sole pads may be narrow or wide, and there may be sole traction imbeds for enhanced grip. The problem with these types of prior art footwear is encountered when an outdoorsman is traversing mixed terrain. A certain sole design may be of huge benefit and offer superior traction advantage over loose gravel yet pose a treacherous situation when used on slippery, wet stones or on mossy boulders.
Thus, adaptable and specifically tailorable footwear that can be configured for the various terrains expected to be encountered, either prior to entering that area or at the site would be a welcome option to the outdoorsman terrain that is slippery, whether above or below a waterline, woulis provided by the embodiments set forth below.